yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
YANDERETALE
YANDERETALE ist ein Minispiel im Yandere Simulator. Charaktere Yandere-chan 15Nov Portrait.png|Ayano Aishi|link=Yandere-chan Oka Ruto Portrait.png|Oka Ruto|link=Oka Ruto Plot In der 4. Woche vom Spiel versucht Yandere-chan Oka mit dem Ritualmesser zu töten, als die Beiden alleine sind. Oka merkt, was Ayano vor hat und fordert sie zum Kampf heraus. Zitate "I've been expecting... you're here to kill me, right? I know this day would come... but just so you know... I won't go down without a fight!" ''- Okas Herausforderung Übersetzt ''"Ich habe dich erwartet ... du bist hier um mich zu töten, richtig? Ich wusste, dieser Tag würde kommen... aber nur damit du es weißt...Ich werde nicht ohne einen Kampf untergehen!"- Okas Herausforderung "... I usually don't pay much attention to the weather... but I couldn't help but notice it's a beautiful day today... on these days school girls like us... SHOULD BE STUDING THE OCCULT!!! Well... you really can't blame me for trying... can you? You know... when we were first-year students... when I first saw you... you reminded me of myself... shy... quiet... no friends...I wondered if we had simlar intrests... I wondered if you'd join the club I wanted to start... I wondered if one day... we might become friends... I tried talking with you... but you were always so distant... I asked you to join my club... but you weren't intrested... I started to feel worried that I'd be alone forever... but then I met the others... Shin... Chojo... Daku... Supana... Kokuma... I learned the world isn't such a dark and lonely place after all... I learned that people like us don't have to be sad... we don't have to be alone... you're not listening, are you? Please... put down the weapon for a minute... hear me out... listen... I kmow you didn't ever want to talk before but... somewhere in there... I can feel it... inside of you... there's a lonely girl who just wants to have friends... someone who just wants lo live a normal life... someone who knows everything you're doing right now is... wrong... come... come on please... I know you can't be all bad... please... if you're there... if you're listening... let's forget all this... ok? Just lay down your weapon and... let's be friends... well it... was a worth shot, right? I guess we really can't end this peacefully... I really don't want to do this... but... you left me no choice... here I go..." "... Ich widme dem Wetter normalerweise nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit ... aber ich konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass es heute ein schöner Tag ist ... an diesen Tagen,müssen Schulmädchen wie wir ... MIT DER OKKULT STUDIEREN! !! Nun ... du kannst mir wirklich nicht vorwerfen, dass du versucht hast ... weißt du ... als wir im ersten Jahr waren ... und ich dich zum ersten Mal sah ... hast du mich an mich selbst erinnert. .. schüchtern ... ruhig ... keine Freunde ... Ich fragte mich, ob wir ähnliche Interessen hatten ... Ich fragte mich, ob du dem Club beitreten würdest, den ich gründen wollte ... Ich fragte mich, ob wir eines Tages ... Freunde werden ... Ich habe versucht mit dir zu reden ... aber du warst immer so distanziert ... Ich habe dich gebeten, in meinen Club zu gehen ... aber du warst nicht interessiert ... Ich begann mich besorgt zu fühlen, dass ich für immer allein sein ... aber dann traf ich die anderen ... Shin ... Chojo ... Daku ... Supana ... Kokuma ... Ich habe gelernt, dass die Welt nicht so ein dunkler und einsamer Ort ist ... Ich habe gelernt, dass Leute wie wir nicht traurig sein müssen ... wir müssen nicht alleine sein ... du hörst nicht zu, oder Bitte ... leg die Waffe für eine Weile weg .. Hör mir zu ... hör zu ... ich hab nie wieder mit dir reden wollen, aber ... irgendwo da drinnen ... ich kann es fühlen ... in dir ... da ist ein einsames Mädchen, das nur Freunde haben will ... jemanden, der einfach nur ein normales Leben führen will ... jemand, der weiß, das dass, was du gerade tust ...falsch ist ... komm ... komm bitte ... ich weiß du kannst nicht nur schlecht sein ... bitte ... wenn du da bist ... wenn du zuhörst ... lass uns all das vergessen ... ok? Leg einfach deine Waffe hin und ... lass uns Freunde sein ... naja, es war ein wertvoller Schuss, oder? Ich schätze, wir können das wirklich nicht friedlich beenden ... Ich will das wirklich nicht tun ... aber ... du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen ... " Kategorie:Minispiel